What can i do?
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Squids have taken over part of the minecraftia kingdom Herobrine the other Will Sky and his army be able to win? Or will they all die trying? But minecrafters are crashing on earth is it just a coincidence? or did they all come on purpose? Yeah i know its an awful summary its better than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i am here with well...yeah another fanfic i was inspired by ninjamaster01 to write this it may be confusing at this chapter and this story may seem a lot like herobrines revenge (the story that inspired me) but i promise it is a different plot**

"I screeched in pain as the machine took me in i had no idea what it would do until it was too late i looked around at everyone else that wet through we were made for this and there was no way of escaping it we got new powers we got less abilities but the one thing i do know is that there is still a chance to be cured..."

I finished the story closing the book looking at my children i smiled at them there was Posiedus and Sky they both swung their swords in unison clanging them against each others i saw Posiedus' break and he started to cry.

"Mommy Sky broke my sword!" He cried out i picked him up setting him on his bed kissing him good night.

"Now now my warriors dont be upset you will fight soon and a sword may break but you will not fall" i said closing the door leaving a sleeping Posiedus and a churning Sky.

I sighed and looked at my husband in grief his sister just died to the squids they were ganging up on everyone soon the war would be lost and everything gone hopefully Posiedus and Sky will live to see their true future ahead of them.

"Are you thinking about your sister" i asked him ad he nodded looking at his half eaten pork chop.

I rubbed his shoulders and sat dow next to him "dont worry a war lost will always have a win you just dont know when" i said to him hopefully precious lives werent lost in the process...

**yeah yeah i know short short short i get it no hate please just say things that could help meh make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys i was wondering if i should do a little questionaire at the endings or maybe song for the chapter or dialog idk you guys review what you want.**

I jolted awake to a crash i got up putting on my sunglasses and rushed along with my best friend Ty i looked at the thing that crashed in surprise, it was a spaceship! I rushed forward with most following me and opened it up there was someone in a spacesuit in there.

"We need to get this spaceman out come on he could be dieing" Deadlox said (deadlox is ty for you guys who didnt know that) everyone nodded and it only took a while to get the spaceman out i heard a groan and looked at the person i was carrying.

"Dawn can you help him?" I asked and she nodded gesturing for me to put him on the bed my head started throbbing so i went upstairs and sat down on my bed.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the amulet my mother gave to me my brother got one as well but instead it had a black outline and silver middle.

I sighed why do all the bad things happen to me? Sure my army was one of the last few resistance but even before the squids killed my parents leaving me and Posiedus alone which we decided to go our separate ways but... I miss him.

"Um sky are you ok?" I saw Bajan at my doorway and nodded.

I saw him hive me a curt nod and he left the room i sighed and lay down on my bed until i heard screaming.

"Sky the spaceman is awake and hes not screaming just in fear..." Deadlox said while we all went down to the infirmary.

"Sky thank goodness you're here!" Dawn gasped out holding the spaceman i nodded and sat on the side of his bed.

"Its all my fault... Its all my fault..." I heard him keep saying in between gasps for breath.

"TAKE THE HELMET OFF" i heard someone screech in my head.

I looked around no one spoke anything so i just shrugged it off and took his helmet off.

I saw the boy relax once i did and he woke up his eyes fluttering open.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked.

"Your in the sky army infirmary" i saw his eyes flash a little in fear and i saw him get up.

"Ok well um i should get going you dont need to waste any time on me" he said taking his helmet and walking out of the clinic.

"You dont have to leave spaceman" i said not knowing his name.

He looked over at me tears streaming down his face and said "you can call me Minecraftuniverse if you want" i nodded while a nurse ushered him back to a bed.

"But what about my home its gone... All gone..." He said starting to cry.

"What do you mean was it burnt down, blown up, attacked?" I asked.

"All of those..." He said trailing off.

Everyone gapped at him and my sunglasses as well as Ssundees fell off clanging to the ground.

"Wow then either the squids or herobrine really want control over him" Deadlox said while minecraftuniverse gave him a questioning look.

"Who?" He asked while everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean who? Herobrine and the squids want control over minecraftia! And we are one of the last 6-"

"Um actually sky the dwellers were attacked and put extinct" deadlox interrupted.

"Ok one of the FIVE resistance left" i corrected.

"Um i dont know who this Herobrine or what these squids are but all i know is that im not from here" he said while all of us gapped at him.

"Im from a star called meres and it was blown up and attacked by many things im the last survivor from what i know of most of us are hybrids of many things thats where animals come from its also known as the cold star" he explained while we all stared at him dumbfounded.

"My best friends got in spaceships but i dont know if they survived..." He said again starting to cry.

One of the medics patted him on the shoulder and gave him a potion with a z on it and i knew it was for sleep.

He drank it and his eyes started to droop he lay on the bed falling asleep.

"Wow... Thats... Interesting..." Deadlox said and we all nodded in unison still staring at the spaceman.

"You should go i dont want to disturb him" Dawn said ushering us out.

This was a strange day but what about the spacemans friends? If they were alive could they help us?


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome my lovely Daredevils to another chappie of What can i do? By the way there will be two different unknown povs in thi chappie so ENJOY IT.**

Minecraftuniverse's POV

I had the best sleep in a long time on my home star sleep was very hard to get i sighed and thought about my home again.

"Why us?" I asked out loud.

My eyes started tearing up i remembered most of my friends but the rest was fuzzy the few i could remember were asfJerome Huskymudkipper and Kermitplaysmc

The tears started spilling out more and more if i had my helmet on it would be full of tear water.

"You awake" i heard a medic say i nodded in her direction.

"Obviously" i replied putting my helmet on.

I sighed laying down trying to remember my friends all but the three were fuzzy i stared at my wrist a band with midnight blue color and a peace charm as well as a star was on it i sighed again gasping as a vision hit me.

*vision*

I stared at her, her hair flowing down gracefully while we both looked at the sunset i held two boxes behind my back as the sun disappeared from sight and a silver moon came out i took the boxes from behind me and opened one with a magenta bracelet and a peace charm as well as star charm on it she stared at it in shock then took it and put it on she hugged me tightly i smiled and put my own on...

*end of vision*

I gasped for breath who was that girl? Why did i give her that bracelet?

I saw sky come in and look in my direction i nodded towards him while he came over to me.

Unknown POV

I looked around my ship in ruins i saw an ocelot and grabbed a small fish from my bag and fed it to her the ocelot purred turning into a golden tabby i got out a name tag naming it Lightbreeze i stared through the forest and saw a tuft of brown fur and smiled then set off.

Skys POV

I saw minecraftuniverse look at nothing when i came over to him i waved my hand in front of his helmet snapping him out of the trance i saw him jolt in surprise and i put my hands up defensively. I saw him relax when he saw me and lay back down.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok... I was just wondering if you wanted to join us and maybe find your friends..." I suggested.

"Really?!" He squeaked and i nodded

"Yep and i was thinking of putting you in search and rescue so it is technically your job to-"

"Find them thank you" he cut me off.

I nodded curtly then left the room tripping over a necklace with a glowing budder star on it i stuck it in my pocket then left.

Another unknown POV

I dashed through the water swimmjng madly i saw the one that attacked us but why did it?

I jumped in getting used to the water then felt a tug on my leg getting pulled down as i yowled through the water in pain...

**OH YEAH I AM ROCKING TH**ESE CLIFFHANGERS!

(my computer lagged this is not part o the story)

Sky: AWWWW CONE ON!

Minecraftuniverse: YOU SUCK CLIFF I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.

Deadlox: no you just like being in the spotlight.

Cliff: LADIES LADIES CALM DOWN I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Everyone: YES!


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys you will figure out all the unknown povs in this chappie so i will let you read it!**

a new Unknown POV

I looked around the area smoothing down my tigerlike fur i heard a crack turning around seeing an angry wolf my cat sense kicked in and i ran off running on all fours climbing up a tree seeing the dog whimper and run off from something.

Universe's POV

I stared around the base IT WAS HUGE! I ruffled my brown hair letting some lay in front of my left eye and looked around seeing the recruits staring at me.

I put my helmet on feeling air come in through some areas so i could breathe and went outside hearing a dog growling i looked at the woods seeing it barking up a tree.

I held my enchanted iron sword in hand then threatened the dog with it until it ran away.

I look at the tree to see a cat girl with a suit on she had tigerlike fur with dark green eyes that flickered with fear then i saw her expression change.

"OH MY GALAXY! JASON!" She squeaked jumping down landing on top of me until another vision hit me.

*vision*

Husky and i walked over to the rest of the group smiling at the girls one with long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes another with auburn blonde hair and royal blue eyes.

They both came over to us with big smiled hugging us i hugged the auburn blonde haired girl a little tighter than the other.

Suddenly two men came up nocking the girls out after we sat dow dragging them off.

*time skip inside the vision*

We ran to a building hearing screaming we all ran faster busting in seeing the two girls the dirty blonde haired one was a tiger cat with dark green eyes we saw the other in a machine seeing dark grey ears come out of her head her human ones disappearing.

We all fought the two men in there letting the other girl out but se had dark grey cat ears an tail but something strange was on her back that looked like ghost wings i looked over to the other girl she had the same kind of wings.

We all walked back to the area from where they were taken and the two girls started to cry...

*end of vision*

"EAGLE!" I screeched.

I saw her look at me like i just sprouted wings.

"That took a while" she remarked.

I chuckled a bit "sorry i think i may have caught amnesia or something and i just remembered you"

"Oh..." She said trailing off.

Unknown POV

I looked over my shoulder flicking my tail until i just gave up land and flew up into the sky.

I spotted a splash in water not too far away from me and quickly flew down i heard a slight scream and i saw bubbles come up in the water i sighed diving down seeing a blue mudkip with a suit on i grabbed his hand pulling hard seeing a navy blue tentacle then flew up quickly holding the mudkip in my hands.

I saw him groan until a brown bacca came over i smiled in relief as a green frog hopped over as well.

We walked over to an area with a little fire and set the mudkip down next to a small log.

"So what happened to him?" The bacca asked.

"I dont know i just saw him in a lake being pulled down by a navy blue animal" i replied.

"Hmmm never heard of a navy blue animal before..." He said.

"Yeah and we know of ALL the animals there are" the frog put in.

I nodded to them "so have you two seen Eagle or Jason?" I asked.

"No not since the attack" Jerome said shaking his head.

"Me either" Kermit said.

"Ok... So what will happen to Husky?" I asked anxiously.

As if on cue we all heard him mutter something:

"Cliff?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeheehee WELCOME MY LOVELY DAREDEVILS TO ANOTHER CHAPPIE I HOPE YOU LIEK IT**

Eagle's POV

I walked back with Jason looking at all of the areas we passed i sighed remembering the day i wasnt a cat.

"Eagle?" I heard him ask.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen any of the others?"

"No im afraid not why?"

"I was just wondering..."

I nodded then saw the sky army base gasping at how big it was and i heard someone chuckle behind us.

"Well well well little hybrids are surprised at how big it is ha im glad i left that place when i did"

Jeromes POV

I saw Husky wake up and we all smiled i chuckled to myself a little seeing Cliff relax a little bit.

Cliff and Eagle werent always our best friends We all used to bully them a bit until Jason and Quentin confessed they had crushes on the two Quentin always seemed to have a soft spot for Eagle and Jason always considered leaving Cliff alone when Lurk beat them up.

"Jerome? Kermit?" I heard Husky say a little bit after "What happened?"

"I dont know ask the blue thing" Cliff said making us chuckle a bit.

"Blue thing?..." Husky rubbed his head as if conjuring up a memory then his eyes flashed a little derpy look then it left his eyes. I looked over at Kermit he didnt show any signs of seeing it. I looked at Cliff and she was shaking badly.

"What?" Husky asked as we were staring at him.

"Oh um uh nothing" i muttered.

I saw him shake his head then we all got up.

"OW!" Cliff exclaimed holding her side and head.

"AH!" Husky exclaimed holding his leg and side.

"Whats wrong guys?" I asked helping Cliff up while Kermit helped Husky.

"I dont know i just felt like a sword went through my side then something ba-" she got cut off by herself collapsing as well as Husky.

"What happened?"

Unknown POV

I watched as the two hybrids got knocked out and grinned summoning a navy blue appendage from my arm.

I grinned grabbing them with my tentacles stuffing them into an enchanted bag then snapping my fingers to a underwater city...

Skys POV

I rushed frantically around the base looking for Universe everyone was running around trying to find him i sighed hoping that Deadloxs expedition came back with him.

Deadloxs POV

I ran into the forest i heard a scream or something i told Bajan to go and look somewhere else but he got hurt so i sent him back with ssundee.

I looked around seeing four... Hybrids? I was about to run over to them when something caught on my leg dragging me into the water until i got knocked out...

**YAY I HOPE THIS WAS ENOUGH FOR YOU PEEPS!**

**Jason: why so many cliffhangers?**

**me: CAUSE I WANT TO**

**Eagle: Cliff did you have too many tacos?**

**Me: *hides tacos behind my back* maybe**

**Eagle: *Takes the tacos and eats them* NOM NOM NOM**

**me:*starts crying and holding a funeral for her lost tacos* YOU WERE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT YOU!**

**everyone else: ...**

**Eagle: Cliff... Your crazy**

**Me: Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this chappie is shorter than usual but i didnt know what else to put so here it is!**

Kermits POV

I held Husky on my back until a heard a yelp i left Jerome Husky and Cliff in the trees i saw a boy with a white shirt grey pants and earphones get dragged into some water by navy blue tentacles i sighed diving into the water and adjusting to the light and letting my frog part take in the breathing job.

I saw the boy fall unconscious i swam forward faster and grabbed him I had no idea why but I felt the urge to. I grabbed his shoulders and yanked him out of the grasp of the tentacles.

I pulled him up to the surface and dragging him back to the group.

"Kermit whos that?" Jerome asked.

"I dont know but i think he was taken by the things that tried to take Husky" i replied.

"What did it look like?" Husky asked getting up.

"It had navy blue tentacles thats all i could see" i replied.

"Yep thats what it is..." Husky replied then the boy started coughing.

Deadlox's POV

I woke up coughing up water my vision a little blurry. I held my head and groaned "wh-where am I?"

"In a forest" someone said.

My head shot forward quickly my eyes widening once my vision cleared there were three hybrid boys and a girl unconscious that was part cat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Question is who are you?" One of them asked.

I sighed "I am Deadlox" i replied reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you I am Husky this is Jerome and Kermit" the blue one replied.

"Are you some kind of fish or something?" I asked him.

Husky facepalmed "why does everyone think I'm a fish?"

"Because you look like one" Jerome said making us laugh.

"And who is that?" I asked nodding to the still unconscious girl.

"Oh shes Cliff one of our best friends" Kermit replied.

"Ok... Um well i had better get going my friends would have sent a search party out by now" i said getting up.

"Wait, do you think that you can help us we dont really have anywhere to stay..." Jerome said.

I looked at them with pity and sighed "when we get back I will talk with Sky" the boys got up Jerome carrying the girl and we headed off towards the base.

**yeah thats right I left you on another cliff hangur!**

**Eagle: Nooooooo! *throws popcorn at the movie screen***

**Me: Yessssssss! *throws the popcorn back***


End file.
